Vengeance
by Lady-AXL
Summary: OS court  Rasiel veut se venger de Bel, tout ça parce qu'il l'a trahit. Et c'est Fran qui en fait les frait .. Pas aussi déprimant que ça en à l'air :


Oyaho, minna-san. Aujourd'hui je me présente à vous avec cette histoire, courte, certes, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris quelque chose alors je suis un peu rouillée ! Alors onegai.. Soyez honnêtes, mais pas trop ! (Allons y en douceur, voulez-vous ?)

Bien sûr, je précise qu'aucun des personnes ne m'appartient, et que je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire :)

Je précise qu'il y a des allusions a un viol, que c'est écrit d'une manière peut-être étrange, et que si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi .. Bah, c'est pas pour vous ! Bonne lecture.

**Vengeance**

J'ai envie de te faire souffrir, mon adorable. Je t'aime assez pour te faire vivre l'enfer. Mon aimé, toi qui m'a trahit. Toi qui m'a tué. Je vais prendre ton cœur, le malmener, le déchiqueter et te le rendre sans possibilité de le sauver. Mon petit plaisir à moi. Tu vas le regretter. Je vais me délecter de tes larmes, lécher le sang qui coulera jusqu'à satiété. Quand je partirais, de toi il ne restera qu'une coquille vide. J'emmènerais ton cœur avec moi, je l'aime déjà.

**-Rasiel.**

Oui, prononce mon nom avec haine. C'est ça, foudroies-moi du regard. Ton désespoir caché me rend fou. Encore, encore. Vas y Belphegor, continue de me détester jusqu'à ce que j'en jouisse. Je ne te rendrais pas ton cœur, je le violerais jusqu'à plus soif, _until he dies. _Après tout, toute cette furie, cette violence que je lui inflige, c'est de ta faute. Si tu t'étais offert à moi ce jour là, il aurait été sauvé. Mais non, tu m'as tué. Tu as trahit mon amour. Regarde Bel, regarde comment ton frère se venge.

Écoute comme il crie ton nom alors que je le possède. Pour lui, ça ne doit pas changer, je suis comme _toi. _Ma voix est la même, mon corps est le même, est-ce que ma manière de le toucher est la même ? Tu le prends comment : amoureusement ou .. Violemment ? C'est ça, pleure, tu es faible Bel-chan ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fais de ne pas pouvoir l'aider ? Regarde comme il est souillé maintenant, impur. Bon à jeter. Il ne vaut plus l'amour d'un prince. Indigne déchet. Ne portes pas ton regard vers lui, il est horrible. Oui, Bel, regarde moi plutôt ! Ne me lâche pas du regard, je veux que tu ne voies que moi. Je suis pur, je suis le roi. Toi et moi pour toujours, les deux couronnes enfin rassemblées. Tout nous unis. Nous sommes frères, nous sommes forts. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Il est tout cassé, pas amusant. Je suis parfait, moi !

**-Allons, _Fran-chan, _montres moi ton visage ravagé.**

**-Ça va être difficile, Rasiel-san.**

**-Shishishi**

_Bad feeling. _Tout commence à disparaître, la brume se dissipe. Tout s'éclaire. Enfoiré de gamin, un illusionniste. Mais ne rêve pas. Je suis fort, tu es faible. Je vais gagner, tu vas perdre. Je n'ai peur de rien, je suis fou d'envie. Mes chauve-souris vont t'exploser la cervelle, et ensuite je mangerais les restes. Mais avant, je vais vous torturer tout les deux jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Vous faire payer ! Ahaha. Tu ne peux plus fuir, Bel. Mes boîtes armes te tueront. Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir ? Plan diabolique ! Je t'offre la vie, en échange donne moi la sienne. Tes propres couteaux l'achèveront. Alors Fran, ça fait mal ? Bel-chan m'a choisit ! Il s'en fout que tu meurs. Ca fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Mon frère est mien, meurs... Meurs... Meurs !

Deux personnes assistent à ce meurtre.

**-Bel-sempai~**

**-Hm .. ?**

**-Combien de temps tu vas le regarder me tuer ?**

**-Hmmm... J'hésite.**

**-Bel-sempai !**

**-Tsh, t'es qu'un rabat joie !**

_Prince the ripper_ en finit définitivement. Et Fran disperse le brouillard, Rasiel n'a même pas le temps de réaliser qu'il est mort. Depuis le début, tout n'est qu'illusion. Tout est silencieux, à nouveau. Ou presque. Un sifflement dans l'air. Deux couteau se plantent dans la chair fraiche. Un regard menaçant face à une grenouille blasée. Le blond est fâché, Fran ne lui a pas dit que ce qu'il voyait n'était que supercherie. Il a cru perdre le seul qui à réussit à prendre son cœur.

**-Franchement, tu étais plus mignon quand tu pleurais.**

**-Tais toi !**

Belphegor boude, le prince est contrarié. Il a eu peur surtout, mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Fran n'est pas indemne, sa propre illusion le fait encore trembler... Mais il ne suffit que d'un baiser, pour qu'ils se réconcilient, pour qu'ils oublient cette mauvaise soirée et aillent fêter la mort de Rasiel... Au lit.

Owari ! Vos avis ?


End file.
